


Droplets

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coup de foudre, F/M, Rain, Soulmates, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: A Lovesquare Soulmate AU, where people meet their soulmates in the rain.





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, @artisticpixie, I’ve done a back-up gift for you for @mlsecretsanta this year! This is just part one, I’ve got a couple other scenes planned, but until I get those done, I hope you’ll enjoy the Adrienette side!

Marinette had always loved the rain.

She loved how it felt on her skin, and how it washed away the worries of her world, paving the path to a better day.

How it left everything feeling clean and new again.

And, of course, she loved the stories.

The stories that told of the harrowing adventurer, crossing an entire kingdom, just to be with the love of their life. The ones that set the mood for a quiet day in, surrounded by loved ones. Those special fables, that told of her very own world, of how soulmates always came to meet.

Those last kind were her favorites.

Whenever it rained, it was said that a person would meet their soulmate. That, in the midst of the downpour, a couple made of the very same star would find each other once again.

No one really believed in that anymore, what with how populated the world had become. Soulmates were impossible to find now, when hundreds of people rushed through the storms of fate.

Marinette, though?

Marinette believed. She believed those stories with all her heart, and trusted that one day, she would meet the love of her life, and they would twirl each other in the streets, not paying any mind to those passing by.

* * *

 

It wasn’t in any of her plans or daydreams to become Ladybug. Not in any of her fantasies were earrings of creation thrust upon her, and yet, there they had been, sitting on her desk for her eyes only.

Her first time using them had certainly gone as she expected- she’d messed up big time, and the akuma problem that had suddenly sprung up became ten times worse.

She was ready to give up.

And then, by whatever luck there was in the universe, she’d been pushed into giving it one more shot, and miraculously succeeded in taking Stoneheart down.

That had been that, and with all the excitement from the day, school was cancelled when she finally made it back to grab her things. She was just walking out of the schoolyard when she heard thunder ring out.

Looking to the sky, she found it clouded over, blotting out the sun and sky alike. Thunder sounded again, and she could hear the shift in the atmosphere as rain started coming down, sprinkles first, then a steady downpour.

Her shoulders relaxed, and the weight of the world rolled right off of her shoulders, a small smile playing on her lips. She stuck a hand out into rain, for just a moment, and somehow, everything felt perfect, like it were falling into place as she let her hand drop back to her side.

There was a scuffling sound behind her, of shoes dragging against the ground, right up until Adrien entered her view, standing beside her and raising his hand in greeting.

Marinette frowned and looked away. She had nothing to say to him, even if it wasn’t completely fair of her.

In her peripherals, she saw Adrien’s smile drop with his hand, and he opened his umbrella up.

He stepped out from the cover of the school’s entrance, and wasn’t three feet away when he paused, looking back at her.

“You know, I was only trying to get the gum  _off_  your seat,” he said, and there was a genuine sincerity to his voice that made Marinette believe him. “I swear.”

Marinette blinked up at him, a little surprised.

“I’ve never been to school before,” he continued. “I’ve never had friend. It’s all sorta  _new_  to me.” With a small shrug, he smiled and turned back around to face her, and this time, she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

Adrien looked her in the eyes and his expression softened, his hand holding his umbrella out to her. She stared at him for a moment, and the world seemed to melt away- until a gentle clap of thunder shook her from it, lightning lighting up the scene.

Reaching out hesitantly, Marinette’s hand met his, barely brushing his fingers as the umbrella transferred over to her. But even then, she couldn’t stop looking at Adrien, how the rain hit him and gave him a halo of sorts. How he looked-

The umbrella snapped shut over her head, and she struggled with it momentarily when Adrien started to laugh. She peeked out from under the umbrella, her heart speeding up in her chest and her cheeks reddening- but not from embarrassment. 

The sound of his laughter tied perfectly in with the storm around them, and she couldn’t help but join in- it was contagious. It was... amazing.

But it didn’t last long, and as soon as their laughter died down, Adrien bid her farewell.

“See you tomorrow.”

Only three words, but Marinette could feel the promise of more behind them, watching him turn and walk away. He’d come to her smiling, and left doing the same, and she was so focused on it- on  _him_ \- that she didn’t notice her bag drop to the ground.

Then, it hit her that she hadn’t responded to him.

“Uh-huh! See you t-tomor-tomo-” she started, taken aback by her own stutter. She looked at her hand as if it would have the reason in its palm. “Woah. Why am I stuttering?”

From her bag, Tikki zipped out and smiled at her. “I think I might have an idea!” she said, sounding smug.

Marinette shifted the umbrella to hide her kwami, and looked away from her, a slight pout coming out. Tikki flew down so Marinette would see her again, and then moved in to hug her cheek.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien pause, and though she couldn’t be sure, she imagined him looking back ever so slightly before moving on into his town car.

She gripped the umbrella tightly in her hand and finally noticed her fallen bag, and grabbed it quickly before heading out into the rain.

_Le coup de foudre._

Marinette stopped, and looked around. There was no one nearby, and yet she could have sworn someone had just whispered the words right into her ear. Her heart pounded in rhythm with the storm’s thunder, and she looked again at her hands- the one that had briefly touched the rain before Adrien came out, and the other that had touched his own in the faintest of ways.

And she heard it again.

_Le coup de foudre._

The words were no more than a whisper in her mind, but they resonated with every piece of her being. A lightning bolt. Love at first sight.

Wasn’t that just the thing she’d always hoped for?

Unable to hold herself still a moment longer, she practically pranced forward, a new skip in her step and a twinkle in her eyes. The puddles in her path burst into their own little showers as she made her way through them, punctuating the giddiness that grew with each step she took.

She must have looked crazy when she made it inside the bakery, her shoes and pants soaked while her torso was dry. That didn’t keep her from grinning ear to ear, though, nor did keep her from closing the umbrella up and dancing around the counter to kiss her parents on their cheeks.

The two shared a confused look, but Marinette paid it no mind, and instead kept moving on, through the back door and into their house. There were so many emotions coursing through her that she felt like she couldn’t stop moving or she’d combust on the spot. Thoughts of all kinds swirled through her head, but the loudest were ones recounting all hopes of her finding her soulmate.

As soon as she made it to her room, all of that energy seemed to calm down some, and she plopped herself down right in her computer chair. The room spun a little, and she wasn’t sure if it was her chair or the excitement of the day finally catching up to her.

When everything stilled, she glanced down at the umbrella, still held in her hands.

It was silly to be holding onto it now, when she had no plans to leave for the day, but it felt too important to let go just then. A dusting of pink came over her cheeks, and her gaze softened, She ran a hand down the umbrella’s length and studied it for only a second before pulling it to her chest.

So maybe Marinette hadn’t planned to become a superhero or mess up or try again. And maybe she hadn’t planned to fall in love with the boy she thought put gum on her seat after a brief encounter in the rain.

But, maybe, the unexpected wasn’t always so bad.

She had a pretty good feeling that this was only the beginning of their story. And she couldn’t wait to see how it all turned out.

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she set the umbrella down beside her, resting it against her desk, and smiled. From her bag, she took out a notebook she hadn’t written in yet, and cracked it open to the first page, only pausing when Tikki came out to look.

“What’re you doing, Marinette?”

“Well... I thought I’d start keeping a diary.”


End file.
